A cephalometric X-ray image is a two-dimensional X-ray image of a subject's head.
The cephalometric X-ray image is an important image for dental orthodontic treatment diagnosis of jaw correction surgery because it can show dental and skeletal images for dental orthodontic treatment or diagnosis of jaw correction surgery.
Meanwhile, for dental orthodontic treatment diagnosis of jaw correction surgery, a facial optical image as well as X-ray images of subject's dentition and skeleton is required, the optical image can be imaged using an optical camera.
However, the cephalometric X-ray image and the optical image are all two-dimensional images, so there is a limit to the diagnosis of the skeletal structure of the three-dimensional subject.
Recently, CT (computed tomography) that can diagnose by providing three-dimensional X-ray images of the dentition or skeleton has been developed thanks to the development of medical technology, but CT is problematic in that since it is expensive, and an exposure dose of X-rays is high, the subject is reluctant to undergo CT and may undergo CT imaging only once or twice due to cost burden and an increase in X-ray exposure.
Therefore, two-dimensional images such as a cephalometric X-ray image and a facial optical image are used in diagnosis and treatment evaluation of orthodontic treatment or jaw correction surgery in current dental clinics.